


Rainbow Oreos…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Rainbow Oreos…, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Daphne discover the joys of being stoned…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Oreos…

Title: Rainbow Oreos…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1465  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: Rena’s rainbow1907 Birthday

Summary: Justin and Daphne discover the joys of being stoned…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rainbow Oreos…**

The curvature of her hips that runs down into her golden brown thighs is just beautiful; and the way her black curly hair falls down her shoulders and across her back. The paint just flows across the picture as she lies perfectly still for me… She’s absolutely stunning as I run my blush across the canvas completing my masterpiece, she’s my best friend. Its late afternoon and I’m loosing the best sunlight of the day, she looks amazing as she gracefully puts on her robe and comes over the see her image as I’ve painted her.

She’s been so patient all week long as she’s posed for me each day as I cast her likeness into a work of art. I refill her wine glass as she suggests we smoke a joint to celebrate the completion of my painting. I find Brian’s stash and roll us a joint as she slips into her faded blue jeans and snug NYU t-shirt that hugs her in all the right places. Were both starting to feel the effects from the pot as we lay on the sofa in Brian’s office and I notice a couple tabs of E in Brian’s stash box so we decide to take them as well.

Brian won’t be home until later he has to stop by Babylon to check on things because Ted’s on vacation this week. We make our way down to the kitchen and I get us both a bottle of water, Daphne is rummaging through the CD’s to pick out something to listen to when she comes back in and says you won’t believe what I found at the store today and she pulls out of her backpack a package of rainbow colored Oreos and we both start laughing as I open the drawer and show her my bag of rainbow colored Oreos.

She tears open her bag and we start inspecting them like there the most interesting things we ever seen. Where both a little hungry as we skipped lunch today being so involved in her painting; I pour us both a glass of milk and we proceed to devour the Oreos. She says their beautiful and that I should paint them like Warhol painted the soup cans; were both so stoned spinning around dancing and laughing we didn’t hear Brian come in. He’s carrying Chinese food and a bottle of wine as he makes his way into the kitchen smirking at the two of us.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he asked as he cleans up the mess we’ve made on the counter of cookie crumbs and empty milk glasses. He comes up behind me and puts his arms around me, I lean back into him kissing his neck and whispering “Welcome home”. He holds me up right and says; “You’re wasted. Looks like I’ll have to catch up with you two minus the sugar rush.”

Brian lights the joint from the ashtray and then open’s the bottle wine and pour’s us each a glass. He asks how the painting is coming and we all rush off to look at my completed canvas; at first he’s just staring at it, then he gets that sparkly look in his eyes and pulls he lips into his mouth and grins and I know that he loves it. He says; “It’s absolutely beautiful.” And it is Daphne is truly stunning in all her naked splendor.

We make our way back downstairs and remember that Brian has brought home Chinese for dinner; it tastes great being stoned all the wonderful flavors of Kung Pao Chicken and Shrimp, Moo Shu Pork and Sesame Noodles. I can’t help feeding Brian shrimp bites and licking all the tasty sauce from his mouth that turns into kisses. Daphne can’t help smirking as she watches the two of us enjoying our dinner that is close to turning into a live porn scene just for her viewing.

I’m slowly pealing off Brian’s shirt running kisses down his chest just to make sure I don’t dribble any sauce on his expensive clothing. Daphne actually blushes as she watches the two of us carrying on practically performing for her. She finally excuses herself and says she’s retiring for the evening as she makes her way to the guest bedroom. It’s been great having her here all week but sometimes you just can’t help yourself when you man is barely clothed and looking so handsome.

I think it has something to due with his new glasses he looks so fucking hot in a real Clark Kent sort of way. I can’t seem to keep my hands off him as I run my hands through his hair and remove his glasses, placing small butterfly kisses all over his face. I can tell he’s starting to get in the mood as he stands and lifts me up and carries me over his shoulder taking me to our bedroom and tossing me onto the bed. I bounce slightly as I hit the middle if the bed.

He reaches down and pulls my socks off one at a time then he runs his hands around my waistband and slowly undoes the buttons on my 501 jeans. He runs his hands down the inseams of my pants from my crotch to my ankles and then he takes a hold of the bottom of my pant legs and pulls my pants off leaving me laying there in my black briefs and black long sleeved t-shirt. He starts at the bottom of my left foot licking my arch and then continues up my legs alternating kisses and small licks all the way up to the inside of my thighs.

By this time I’m panting and squirming becoming overheated as my breath increases and I’m feeling hot. Next he runs his hands under the hem of my shirt as he nuzzles his face into my bush and grazes his teeth gently across my skin through the cotton taking great pleasure in not touching me where I want to be touched the most, but I can feel his breath against my skin making me excited and hard for him. His hands travel along the hem of my shirt until he hooks his thumbs along the edge and pulls my shirt up over my head.

I lay their all wonton waiting patiently for his tender touch; he licks my bellybutton running his tongue around the edge like a micro rim job. I can’t help wiggling and writhing desperately waiting for his touch my skin is vibrating as my need courses through my veins or is that the E that I’m feeling as my desire screams for more. Finally he bites the black cotton briefs and pulls them down with his teeth until I’m totally exposed in all my glory.

He slowly runs kisses down my shaft and then licks my all the way up to the tip of my crown that’s weeping with desire. His tongue flicks out and licks away the pre-cum as it oozes from my slit. He runs his tongue around the ridge and then gently surrounds the cock with his lips and he starts to suck in ernest. I can’t help fisting his hair as he takes me, running his lips down to my base and back up to my crown gently flicking his tongue across my slit and then back down again.

He knows my body so well and exactly how I want it, how I need it. I’m getting so close I can see blinding white stars behind my eyelids as he continues to pump up and down my shaft. I’m moaning and chanting his name as he takes me to paradise… “Brian, Brian, Brian…” I know I’m getting loud and I have no doubt that Daphne can hear me all the way down the hall in her room but I can’t help myself. “Brian, Brian, Brian…” Then I hold his head perfectly still as my orgasm rips through my body and all my muscles quake with pleasure and I shoot down Brian beautiful throat.

I lay there in post-cortal bliss panting, trying to catch my breath as Brian licks the remaining cum off me and climbs up my body and kisses me so that I can taste myself on his lips. He rolls off of me and then pulls me over on top of him running his hands through my hair as I slowly drift off into dreamland. As I drift off deeper into dreamland he reads his latest business proposal and looks over the presentation for tomorrow.

Several hours later I awake and sneak off to the kitchen and come back with a snack to eat in bed. He wakes up saying; “Justin! You’re not eating those damn Oreos in bed!…” 

The End


End file.
